boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Paddy Ryan
Patrick "Paddy" Ryan (played by Samuel Taylor) is a young Atlantic City politician. He is the Chief Clerk of the Fourth Ward of Atlantic City under Alderman Jim Neary and is initially loyal to Nucky Thompson and his organization. In the second season he joins a political coup against Nucky and agrees to act as a confidential witness to Nucky's involvement in election rigging. Biography Background Ryan is a college graduate and fledgling Atlantic City politician. He is a republican and part of Nucky Thompson's organization in Atlantic City. Season 1 On the eve of prohibition (January 16 1920) Nucky Thompson assembles his Nucky's organization at Babette's Supper Club and explains that they are about to get in to bootlegging. Ryan and his colleagues greet the announcement with cheers and applause. At the dinner Nucky announces that Ryan is to become Chief Clerk of the Fourth Ward of Atlantic City - a position that Nucky's driver Jimmy Darmody had hoped to receive himself. Mayor Harry Bacharach jokes that Ryan will soon have his job. ("Boardwalk Empire") Season 2 Ryan betrays Nucky Thompson by siding with the commodore in his attempted political coup in season 2. Alongside Alderman Jim Neary Ryan agrees to testify that Thompson was responsible for election fraud. When Nucky announces his retirement as Atlantic County Treasurer Jimmy Darmody hosts a celebration dinner at Babette’s Supper Club. Jim Neary reads the report on Nucky’s press conference aloud from evening edition of the newspaper. Boyd snatches the paper and jokes about Nucky’s situation. Eli Thompson is unamused by the banter as Boyd continues the story. Mayor Bader has named Neary as the new treasurer. Jimmy and Leander Cephas Whitlock congratulate Neary. Ryan jokes that the drinks are on Neary. Ryan and his companion sit down next to Richard Harrow. Jimmy approaches Harrow and they have a quiet conversation. Eli tries to initiate a private discussion with Jimmy but is interrupted by the arrival of Mickey Doyle and Manny Horvitz. Mickey performs a mocking bow to Jimmy, calling him a king. Jimmy wonders why Manny is there and Manny says that he never misses a celebration. Eli again asks for a word and Jimmy puts him off. The aldermen call for a speech and the other guests join their urging. Jimmy obliges them and begins by recalling their last dinner together (in January 1920) and their subsequent dissatisfaction with Nucky’s leadership. Mickey interrupts with a joke about Nucky and Jimmy angrily silences him. He goes on to talk about his father’s vision for their city as a kingdom by the sea and his own vision to share the kingdom with its court. He says that the war is over and quotes Senator William Marcy “to the victor go the spoils.” Whitlock offers a toast to “Prince James” and his long reign. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Ryan is one of Esther Randolph's protected witnesses in the prosecution of Nucky Thompson for election rigging, along with Boyd and Neary. However, as the trial nears in August 1921, Jimmy Darmody summons Boyd and Ryan to his father's house and tells them to withdraw their testimonies. Ryan strongly disagrees with the idea. However, after Neary is murdered both Boyd and Ryan comply: they still attend Nucky's judgement, but do not testify, to Randolph's anger. The charges are ultimately dropped. ("To the Lost") Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Ex-boss (deceased) *Jimmy Darmody - Boss, co-conspirator (deceased) *The Commodore - Financial backer, co-conspirator (deceased) *Leander Cephas Whitlock - Financial backer, co-conspirator *Eli Thompson - Atlantic County Sheriff, co-conspirator *George O'Neill - Alderman, co-conspirator (deceased) *Jim Neary - Atlantic County Treasurer, co-conspirator (deceased) *Damien Fleming - Alderman *Al Boyd - Alderman, co-conspirator *Mickey Doyle - Co-conspirator (deceased) *Richard Harrow - Co-conspirator (deceased) *Manny Horvitz - Associate (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Atlantic City Category:Politicians Category:Irish people